


Can We Watch Frozen

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Family, Femeslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Elsanna fluff for any of you Elsanna lovers. Got inspired by a fanart I saw and used that to write this one-shot. Anna and Elsa spend quality sister time when Anna asks if they can go watch Frozen. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Watch Frozen

**Can we watch Frozen?**

The day was beautiful today, and the two sisters decided to spend some quality time outside of their home. It was already noon and the two were currently in the beach, enjoying the hot sun, that is, until Anna thought of something. She turned to look at her sister, who was making a snowflake in the air and lying down farther from the shore, under an umbrella. She ran towards Elsa and sat right in front of her with an innocent smile on her face.

Elsa could tell her sister wanted something but decided to humor her and asked, "What is it Anna? What do you want?" She wasn't expecting for Anna to grab her by the arms, making the snowflake disappear, and pull her sitting up. "Elsa, can we watch our movie?!" She asked in an adorable tone that Elsa couldn't bear to say no. The older of the two sighed and smiled at her younger sister. "Okay." Anna squealed in excitement and quickly got up to grab all of their stuff, well, as much as she could carry, and took it to Elsa's car. Elsa only chuckled and picked up whatever the other had dropped.

It was about five in the evening when they got to the theatre. Elsa was buying tickets while Anna looked at the treats. "Do you want some popcorn Anna?" Elsa asked, handing Anna her ticket. The strawberry blonde nodded eagerly as she pointed to the candy she wanted. Elsa only chuckled as she bought them some snacks. They walked in with their snacks and sat in the lower part of the center section. The previews finally started and Anna leaned over to Elsa. "This is gonna be awesome!" She exclaims. Elsa only hums in response and drinks from her soda.

As the intro music of the movie starts, Elsa froze some popcorn and flicked it towards Anna, making the girl squeal in surprise. "Elsaaaa!" She whined, blocking more incoming popcorn. Elsa giggled and threw a bit more popcorn until the scene where they were kids came up. She turned to look at her younger sister with a smile on her face. Feeling Elsa's gaze on her, Anna decided to say something to get her back to watching the movie. "Aww, look! We're building a snowman!"

The two went back to watching the film, as Anna's song came up.  **I'm right out here for you, just let me in…** The screen played. Anna suddenly moved to hide her face and hug her sister for comfort while the older wrapped and arm around her. "I don't like this part." Anna said, tears in her eyes. Elsa sighed and kissed her sister's head. "I'm so sorry Anna. I promise I'll never push you away again. It's okay Anna. I got you." She comforted.

The movie went on and after they composed themselves, they continued to watch the movie in silence, until Elsa's song came on. During the start of the song, Anna was in complete awe. She still found it hard to believe that her sister was really able to build that ice castle.  **Let it go! Let it go!** A blush appeared on Anna's face as she saw Elsa's transformation in the film, and couldn't help but ask, "How did you do that with your hair?" Elsa felt her face get hot and face palmed in embarrassment. "I don't know it was a spur of the moment kind of thing…" she mumbled.

Anna decided to not ask more questions and went on to watch the movie. The two sisters would throw a few comments here and there, until they got to the scene where Hans showed his true side to Anna. Elsa felt herself get angry for someone lying to her dear sister and also frustrated with Anna and turned to her. "I told you! You didn't know anything about true love. You thought kissing Hans would save you?!" she said in a frustrated tone. Anna looked away and at bit her knuckles.

The two stayed quiet through the whiteout scene, sharing knowing looks every now and then.  **You sacrificed yourself for me?** Elsa let a smile grace her face as she knew what the next line was.  **I love you**. Anna smiled shyly in return and looked at her sister, seeing she also had a smile on her face with glossy eyes. When the ending credits then came up, the two sat there, thinking about their bond.

Anna then furrowed her eyebrows and slightly turned to Elsa when a thought crossed her. "Is it bad that I kind of think it should've been us two who ended together instead of Kristoff and me?" Elsa blushed and looked back at her sister. "I think I do too." She said in a shy voice.

Without warning, Anna jumped on Elsa's lap and crashed their lips together. After getting over the initial shock, Elsa kissed Anna back softly. "What about Kristoff?" She asked when Anna pulled away. Anna smiled and pecked Elsa's lips before finally saying, "He thought the same thing too!"


End file.
